


A Dressing Room Encounter

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes Sauli shopping and helps out with trying on the clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dressing Room Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic from LJ that I'm posting here

Adam glances at the cameraman wondering if they’re everywhere. There are times he wishes he could walk down the street like a normal person without a camera shoved in his face. But he also knows the day they aren’t there is the day his career is pretty much over. 

He holds the door open. “You don’t have to walk behind me, you know?” he says as Sauli walks past.

“I’m letting you have the limelight,” his boyfriend says as he enters the store. Sauli takes off his sunglasses and gives Adam a flirty smile. “Plus, I get to check out your ass this way.”

Adam laughs, the irritation of the paps forgotten. “Be honest. You’re checking out my legs not my ass.”

Adam sees the tip of Sauli’s tongue between his teeth as he smiles. “Maybe,” he winks and Adam laughs and grabs his hand, pulling him further into the store.

Adam turns down the assistance from the sales clerk and starts looking through the shirts. 

“You should try this on,” he says, holding up a shirt to Sauli’s chest.   It’s a white v-neck that fades to black on the bottom.   He licks his lips picturing Sauli’s tan against the white and his mouth waters.

“I thought we were shopping for you?”

Adam shrugs. “I like to buy you things.  Humor me."

"Adam," Sauli drags his name out, more than usual and Adam can hear his exasperation in his voice.  Eventually Sauli will let him spoil him but for now it's always this cute battle.   

"SSSSauli," he teases.  He places his finger over Sauli's lips when it looks like he's going to argue. "You know I'm going to win so you might as well give it up."  He replaces his lips with his fingers.  

"Fine.  I guess I'll have to do something romantic for you," Sauli says giving in.   Adam gives him a brilliant smile.

"See.  That's why I do it.  Fringe benefits," Adam says.  He grabs another shirt and holds it up but discards it.  It won't be tight enough.  Sauli has a great body and Adam wants to show it off.

"Fringe benefits?" 

"You know.  I give you something, you give me something in return," Adam winks at him and holds up a shirt.  "What do you think?"

"You buy me stuff so I'll give you sex?  It's more you than me," Sauli says referring to the shirt.

"Yeah you're right," Adam replies and puts it back.  "Not sex.  Love.  You give me love."  He turns and cups Sauli's face.  Sometimes things get lost in translation and this is not something he wants Sauli to misunderstand.  "I do it because I love you and it makes me happy.  Okay?"  He smiles when Sauli nods and gives him a kiss before turning back to the clothes.

He grabs a few pairs of designer jeans and a couple more shirts.   On the way to the dressing room he spies an awesome pair of boots.  "Yes," he says in awe.  "You have to try these on baby."   They're low black suede boots with rhinestone decorations.

"They are nice," Sauli says quietly which Adam knows means he thinks they're incredible but is still trying to fight Adam spending money on him.  

He asks the clerk for Sauli's size and they wait at the fitting rooms while he gets the boots.

"One outfit," Sauli states after they put the clothes on the hooks.

Adam smiles and tugs on his belt to pull him closer.  "Honey, let me do this for you," he says with a smile.  

"Adam I mean it."

Adam leans down and nips on Sauli's ear.  "You know how I love it when you say my name."  He sucks on the tattoo on the side of his neck.

"Adam," Sauli says more softly, his hands sliding around to rub Adam's ass over the leggings he's wearing.

Adam can feel goose bumps breaking out on his skin from the combination of need in Sauli's voice and the heavy accent on his name.

"Say yes," he whispers into his ear.

He hears Sauli sigh and knows he's won before he says anything.  

"Yes."  Sauli squeezes and Adam moans.

"Here you go sir," the clerk says startling them both.  

"Thank you," Adam says  taking the box from him.  He shuts the door and begins to strip Sauli out of his clothes.

"I can undress myself," Sauli teases but he doesn't fight Adam.

"Did you see the look he gave us?  He thinks we're going to fuck in here," Adam laughs remembering the look on the clerks' face.

"We aren't?" Sauli asks laughingly.

Adam raises his eyebrows and puts his hand over his heart.   "I'm hurt. We're in here to try these clothes on you."

He strips off Sauli's shirt and lets his hands caress a little longer than necessary.  He slowly unbuckles Sauli's belt and slides it through the hoops.  The air in the room getting thicker from sexual tension with every passing second.  Adam leans over to kiss him, letting his tongue lazily stroke against Sauli's, while his hands slide the zipper down.   He slips the pants over Sauli's hips before letting his hands rub over his ass.  

"Baby, you've got a great ass."  His hand slips inside his underwear to touch toned, bare skin.  He watches Sauli's eyes close and his head fall back.  

"Adam," he whispers.  Adam's convinced Sauli could do nothing but say his name over and over again and he'd orgasm from it.

"Right here baby," he says huskily against his lips.  Sauli's mouth is eager on his and Adam groans when he grips Adam's hair.  

"Let's try this shirt on you first," he says a few minutes later.  He pulls it over Sauli's head and his eyes darken when Sauli's wet, shiny, puffy lips appear through the neck.  

He slides his hands down the front of the shirt, smoothing it over Sauli's chest and stomach.  He rubs his hands over the shoulders and looks him over.  "It's perfect."

Sauli pulls his head down and they kiss again, Sauli's leg riding high against Adam's thigh.  Adam leans down until they're rubbing together.  "The pants aren't going to fit if we keep this up."

He can feel Sauli's erection and he grinds a little harder, eliciting a sound that can only mean sex from Sauli's mouth.  

Sauli looks up at him and it takes everything in Adam to not lift him high and take him right here against the wall.  But he wants to draw this out.

He tugs the shirt off and slides another one on.  The shirt's nice but it's not quite right.  He throws it on the floor and grabs the last one.  It's the white to black one, the first one he picked out.  

He slips it on and it's exactly what he expected.  He rubs his fingers along the v-neck, stroking the tanned skin before slipping down to trace over his nipples. He runs his fingers under the hem, which ends right at the waistband of his underwear.  He kisses Sauli's neck and listens to his breathing change.  He slips his hand inside and cups him while whispering how beautiful he is.  

"Adam, please."

Adam kisses his lips while they remove his underwear.  Adam holds them in one hand while he turns Sauli around and slides his other hand over Sauli's stomach and up his chest.  The movement of his hands push the shirt higher and higher.   Adam brings his palm to Sauli's mouth and feels his tongue licking it, getting it wet.   He grips his erection and strokes him, long and slow.  Sauli lays his head on Adam's shoulder, his hand covering Adam's, showing him exactly how fast and how hard he wants it.  Adam captures his lips as they stroke him together, their hands moving faster and faster.  Just when Sauli's about to come, Adam covers him with his underwear, letting the cotton soak up the semen while his mouth smothers Sauli's scream.  He can feel the warmth seep through and squeezes him tighter, Sauli's muscles clenching as another spasm ripples through his body.

Adam uses one hand to massage Sauli's stomach and chest in soothing circles while the other wipes him up.  He places kisses along his face and neck until Sauli catches his breath. 

"We'll need to buy new underwear," he says after.  Sauli leans against the wall in front of him and laughs.

"I can't try the pants on now."  He turns and holds Adam around the waist.  The smile he gives Adam is worth all the agony he's in right now.  

"You can try them on for me later. Along with the boots."  He gives him a kiss and releases him so he can get dressed.  Adam wraps the underwear in the tissue from the shoe box and puts them in his pocket.  There's no way he's going to throw them out and have some clerk sell the story to a gossip magazine.

"What about you?" Sauli asks as he pulls his jeans on.

"Give me a minute and I'll be fine.  But I'm warning you, you're mine the minute we get home.."

"Fringe benefits?" Sauli asks, a sexy smile on his lips.

"Mutual benefits," Adam says, taking a few deep breaths, willing his body to relax.

After he's dressed, Sauli lays his head on his chest.  "I love you Adam."  He gives Adam a hug and kisses the underside of his chin.

Adam feels his heart skip a beat before it settles.  He's not sure he'll ever get used to hearing those words from Sauli's lips.  But those words are the only benefit he needs.


End file.
